


it's complicated

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffy Ending, SuperCorp, bit of angst, everyone knows Kara and Lena are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Based on an anon prompt from tumblr: "Kara accidentally changes her fb status to its complicated and Lena goes crazy."





	it's complicated

_It’s complicated_

It’s funny, Lena didn’t think two little words could make her feel like this but here she is, looking at Kara’s relationship status on Facebook that says she’s gone from being in a relationship to ‘it’s complicated’.

As much as Lena wracks her brain, she can’t think of a single thing that could’ve warranted the change. They’d had a nice dinner out last night and then Kara had stayed over and then they’d made breakfast together this morning and parted ways with a long kiss before they’d both gone to work. There’s even a bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk that had been delivered a couple of hours ago from Kara with the note ‘ _Have a good day beautiful, love Kara x_ ’ so whatever has changed must have happened in the last hour or so and Lena really can’t think what that might be because she hasn’t had any communication since then except a ‘thank you’ text.

God, what has she done that’s upset Kara so much that she’s changed her relationship status without even talking to her about it first?

Before Lena can really think through what she’s doing, she grabs her phone and calls the only other person who may have a clue as to what’s going on.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Lena can’t help the small swell of feelings in her chest at how concerned Alex sounds, concern that not many people have had for her before.

“Hi, everything’s fine,” she lies. She knows Alex isn’t referring to her love life anyway. “Have you talked to Kara recently?”

“Not since this morning when she was gushing about how great your date last night was. Can you maybe tone down the romance? You’re making me look like a bad girlfriend and I don’t need to hear so much about my little sister’s love life.”

Lena knows Alex is just joking but her words fill her stomach with lead. If Kara’s new status is anything to go by, Alex may have to start listening to Kara complain about her love life instead. She takes a deep breath. “You haven’t seen Kara’s new Facebook relationship status then?”

“No?” Lena hears the frown in her words.

She sighs. “So you don’t know why she’d change her status from ‘in a relationship’ to ‘it’s complicated’?”

Laughter through the phone is the last thing Lena expects. “That’s why you’re calling me? Why don’t you just ask her yourself? It’s probably a mistake, my sister is head over heels for you, everyone knows that.”

Lena wishes she could believe her but she can’t help but think what if it’s not a mistake? She steels herself, hates what she’s about to ask. She hates relying on anyone for anything. “Can you ask her and find out?”

“No, no, no, you’re not dragging me into this,” Alex says and Lena can tell she’s shaking her head. “Not after last time I got involved with helping you two.”

Lena blushes at the memory, of Alex walking in on them having sex after she’d helped set them up on a first date. She didn’t need to be reminded of that, she still has trouble looking Alex in the eye sometimes.

Lena sighs. “Thanks anyway.”

“I promise you, just call her, it must be a mistake.”

Lena hangs up the phone, nowhere closer to an answer than when she’d called.

Okay, so Alex was no help, but maybe Maggie will be.

“No.”

Lena startles at the word that comes clear through the phone when Maggie answers.

“No?”

“I’m not getting involved, just call Kara and talk to her.”

Lena closes her eyes and runs a hand through her hair. “How did you even know?”

“I’m with Alex, we’re having lunch. Talk to Kara and then…” Maggie pauses and Lena’s not sure where she’s going with this. “If you need to talk afterwards, then call me. Which won’t be necessary,” she quickly adds. “But I’m here if you need me, Alex too, always remember that.”

“Thank you,” Lena says, her heart skipping in her chest at not one, but two, people caring enough about her that she can call them any time. It’s not only Kara that she’ll lose if she does something wrong, it’s Kara’s family too.

She hangs up the phone and she considers calling Kara, going to see her, but she decides not to, not yet, there’s someone else she has to ask first, someone who’s not so close to this that may be able to help her.

“You don’t usually call two days in a row, what’s wrong?” Sam says by way of greeting and even though she’d had her weekly phone call with her friend just yesterday, it’s good to hear her voice.

“What does it mean when your girlfriend changes her relationship status on Facebook from ‘in a relationship’ to ‘it’s complicated’?”

“Kara didn’t?”

Lena has to force herself to hold back the tears. “She did, and I don’t know why she did it, I thought we were happy.”

“Kara’s not the type of person to do something like that without talking to you about whatever’s bothering her first. Have you spoken to her? I’m sure it’s just a mistake.”

Lena sighs, Sam is right, Kara isn’t the type of person to do that but the fact of the matter is she has. “I haven’t talked to her yet, I called you and Alex and Maggie first.”

“So you called Alex and Maggie before me? I’m hurt.”

“Sam-“

“I’m kidding,” Sam laughs and Lena’s relieved, she’d hate to have unintentionally hurt a second person. “Why haven’t you called her yet?”

She knows the reason, it’s because she’s scared.

“Lena?” Sam prompts after a moment when Lena doesn’t reply.

“What if it’s real? What if I’ve done something and I’m going to lose her?”

“Well for starters, if she lets you go, then she’s an idiot. But that’s not going to happen because she loves you and you love her and that’s something I know neither of you are going to give up without a fight. Talk to her, hear her side of the story, and if it’s a mistake, then it’s something you can both laugh about and put behind you and that’ll be the end of it. And if not, then you talk about it, you work through whatever it is together, you fight for her because the love you two have isn’t something you give up on without a fight. You’re not going to know which it is until you talk to her so my advice is to just go see her so you can stop torturing yourself with ‘what if’s’ and then whatever happens, you work through it together.”

Lena lets out a watery laugh once Sam finishes her little speech. “I should’ve called you first.”

“No,” Sam says and Lena can hear the smile in her voice. “You should’ve called Kara, which is what you’re going to do right now. Call me later if you need me.”

“Thank you.”

Lena hangs up the phone and scrolls to Kara’s contact, the little heart by her name making her feel nauseous. She puts down the phone after a few moments, this is something she should do face to face.

After an agonising car ride and an even worse elevator ride as every worst case scenario runs through her head, she finds herself in the doorway to Kara’s office with nowhere to go but inside to face what could potentially be one of the worst days of her life.

Kara looks up from her desk before she can even announce herself. Lena has to grasp her hands together to make the shaking less obvious as she walks into the office as Kara stands for her desk, meeting her halfway.

The smile slips from Kara’s face as she stops in front of Lena, no doubt being able to hear the racing of Lena’s heart, which only worsens under Kara’s frown.

“Is everything okay?”

Lena swallows. “I came here to ask you the same thing.”

Kara’s frown deepens, the crinkle between her eyebrows becoming more prominent and she hates that she’s doing this, making Kara feel like this. She wants to reach out and smooth the crinkle away with her thumb, wants to lean forward and kiss the confused frown from Kara’s lips, but Lena’s not sure she’s allowed to do that anymore.

“I’m fine, has something happened?”

“Are we okay?” Lena asks instead, ignoring Kara’s question. Now that she’s here, she needs to know.

“We’re fine.” Kara reaches out and presses the back of her hand against Lena’s forehead. “Are you okay? You’re heart is beating really fast and your cheeks are red.”

“We’re fine?” Lena parrots back. “You’re not upset with me about anything or I haven’t done anything wrong?”

“No, Lena, I’m not upset with you at all. I don’t understand, has something happened?”

“Why did you change your relationship status on Facebook to ‘it’s complicated?”

The frown returns in full force. “I didn’t. I was updating my Facebook earlier for work but I didn’t change my relationship status.” Kara steps back and rounds her desk. She bends over her laptop and after a few clicks, her eyes go wide. “Oops, yes I did.” Another few clicks and then Kara stands back up straight with a smile. “It’s all fixed, I changed it back to ‘in a relationship.’”

Lena shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath, relief flooding through her. She presses her eyes tighter together as tears threaten to flood her eyes, she won’t cry, not over something like this.

A hand on Lena’s arm startles her and she opens her eyes to find Kara in front of her again, eyes full of concern. “You were worried about this?”

Lena nods, there’s no point in denying it, it’s obvious. “I was, I thought I’d done something wrong.”

“I’m so sorry.” Kara’s arms are around her before she can fully realise what’s happening. “You know that if there is ever something wrong between us, I wouldn’t tell you through Facebook.”

Lena presses herself further into Kara, buries her face in her neck and holds her as tight as she can. “I know, I just got scared. I’ve never had someone in my life like you before and I was scared I was going to lose you.”

Kara pulls back and Lena’s heart stutters at the intense look in Kara’s eyes. “You’re never going to lose me, not ever, and I know we’ve only been dating six months but I know we’re going to spend the rest of our lives together and I’m going to spend every day loving you Lena Luthor, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

The last of Lena’s worry vanishes as a different emotion floods her chest instead, leaving behind only a warmth that Kara brings. Tears spring to her eyes as she sees the earnest expression on Kara’s face. It makes no sense because they haven’t been together that long but she knows Kara’s words are true and she’s going to spend the rest of her life loving Kara just as much.

“Is that a proposal?” Lena asks, eyebrow raised even as her heart does somersaults in her chest.

Kara laughs, open, unabashed, and it’s one of the most beautiful things Lena has ever seen. “Not yet, but one day.”

 _Not if I propose first_ , Lena thinks.

“Everyone told me I was being silly,” Lena says after a moment and she does feel silly now, Kara loves her, she’s known that from their first date when Kara had kissed her for the first time and said the words Lena had never thought she’d hear. She doesn’t know why she’d doubted that for a second. “They said I should just talk to you, maybe I should’ve done that sooner.”

“Who’s everyone?”

Lena’s cheeks go red. “I called Alex, Maggie and Sam before I came to see you.”

Kara threads their fingers together. “You know you can always talk to me about anything, right? No matter what, I’ll always be here for you.”

Lena gives their joined hands a squeeze. “I know.” And she does know, she’d just let panic momentarily cloud her judgment. She knows Kara will always be there for her, just like she’ll always be there for her. “I love you.” Lena tilts herself forward, presses herself into the warmth of her girlfriend as their lips move together and she feels the same spark she’s felt since their first kiss.

“I love you too,” Kara says, the words said against Lena’s lips, the feeling of them so familiar as Kara’s lips brush her own.

Lena pulls back after a long moment, her morning worries all but forgotten under Kara’s smile. Except. “I better text Alex, Maggie and Sam, let them know it was all just a mistake.”

“That can wait.”

“It can?”

Kara nods. Hands cup her cheeks and then Kara presses her lips against Lena’s in a kiss she’d feared she’d never get again.

Kara’s right, that can wait, they have more important things to do first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
